A Wedding Day
by flwrs81
Summary: What if Rhett had gone to London before proposing to Scarlett? 1st attempt at fanfic


Rhett stepped off the train in Atlanta. It had been a year and a half since he had to leave town on emergency business in London. Rhett had left town shortly the ill-fated raid on the shanty town. Rhett had planned on proposing to Scarlett after Frank's funeral, but he figured that she would say no seeing how newly she had just became a widow. So, off to London Rhett went without even telling her goodbye.

"She's bound to be mad at me," Rhett thought to himself, "no matter, when she sees the ring I'm sure all will be forgiven."

Rhett decided to stop and buy flowers for Scarlett; he figured it could only help to smooth things over with her.

"Captain Butler!"

Rhett turned when he heard his name it was Melanie Wilkes. He noticed that Melanie was blushing deep red and couldn't seem to be able to make eye contact with him.

"Mrs. Wilkes, how do you do?" Rhett gave her a friendly bow.

"Oh, I'm fine Captain Butler. I'm happy to see that you have returned to town safely. I…suppose…you're coming…" Melanie hesitated. She didn't know if it was her place to tell Rhett about Scarlett's wedding. Melanie had always been fond of Rhett and deep in her heart she knew her sister belonged with Rhett.

"Mrs. Wilkes, what is it?" Rhett was suddenly on alert. Melanie had some kind of information and she was reluctant to pass it on to him. There were only three people on this Earth that Melanie would be that protective of and Rhett didn't think that Ashley or Beau would have any news that Melanie would feel this uncomfortable passing along.

"Is it Scarlett, Miss Melly? Is she unwell?"

"Oh, Captain Butler!" tears were filling Melanie's eyes. "Today is Scarlett's wedding day."

Rhett felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. She couldn't be getting married. The only man she wanted was already married to the woman that was standing in front of him. "He must be a man with means," Rhett thought. It was the only reason she would have for getting married again so quickly. Rhett thought he should just get back on a train and never return to Atlanta again. He couldn't sit around and watch her go through another husband.

Melanie would never betray Scarlett but she couldn't stop herself when she saw the pain that was clearly written on Rhett's face. This man had saved her from disasters more times than she could count; she owed her and her son's life to Rhett and Scarlett.

"She was absolutely devastated when you left town, not to say she didn't mourn for Frank, but we all know why Scarlett was forced to marry him. Well, she put on a brave face but her spark was missing. After you were gone for seven or eight months she came to visit me one day and she had just decided that you were never coming back to Atlanta. She thought that maybe you fell in love with someone else or just figured out that she wasn't worth chasing after anymore. Jackson Turner had been trying to court Scarlett pretty much since the funeral but she never gave him the time of day. But after that day she visited me she started letting Jackson court her." Melanie couldn't believe that she had told Rhett. Scarlett would be furious when she found out, and somehow Scarlett always found out!

"Look at the time! Captain Butler, I'm sorry but I have to be getting back to the church I promised Scarlett I would dilly dally. I am very happy to see you again, Captain Butler."

Again Rhett gave Melanie a slight bow. She had missed him? She was absolutely devastated? Rhett left the store without paying for the flowers in his hands. He was still pondering what Melanie had said as he wandered out into the streets of Atlanta.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of Scarlett's life, but she felt miserable. For the third time she was headed to the alter; however, this was the first time that she had no ulterior motive for getting married. She couldn't say that she was head over heels in love with Jackson but she had hopes that someday her fondness for him would blossom into love. This would be another marriage that she was entering into with thoughts of another man on her mind.

Melanie came into the dressing room. Her face was deep red and she was being unusually quiet. "Surely she doesn't think I need the speech about wedding night expectations! I've been married twice already," Scarlett thought to herself. There was no time to question Melanie's odd behavior because the organist started playing the wedding march.

Uncle Henry was waiting for Scarlett and he offered her his arm.

"You look beautiful Scarlett," Henry said to her.

"Thank you, Uncle Henry," Scarlett was surprised at her uncle he wasn't the type of guy to give compliments. Ashley had offered to walk her down the aisle but Scarlett thought it was inappropriate. The last few months her love for Ashley seemed to fade into a comfortable friendship; Scarlett couldn't figure out why it had happened.

Scarlett didn't know why she was shocked when she saw the man that had been occupying her thoughts leaning carelessly against the back wall of the church. He had always come and gone out of her life at the oddest times.

Rhett gave Scarlett a slight nod of the head when their eyes locked. She was breathtaking. She looked exactly as he envisioned she would look like on what should have been their wedding day. Rhett balled up his fists and shoved them in his pants pockets, he didn't think he would be able to stay here and watch her get married.

Scarlett took Jackson's hand as she stood at the altar. Her gaze kept wandering to the back of the church. For the first time in her relationship she could read Rhett's face perfectly. To everyone else in the church he looked like nothing was amiss, he wore the calm, confident face he always did. But Scarlett could see anger, jealousy and sadness in his eyes. Even though his posture looked relaxed Scarlett could tell that he was tense and his fists were balled up. Scarlett knew that he choose that spot so he could make a quick and unnoticed exit whenever he wanted to.

Jackson squeezed Scarlett's hand. She knew she should be paying attention but her mind was in torment. Jackson's touch made Scarlett remember the sizzling warm feeling that Rhett always invoked whenever he touched her. Then she thought of the kiss they shared at Rough and Ready. No one had ever kissed her like that and she knew no one would ever be able to kiss her like that except Rhett.

"God's nightgown! I love Rhett!" the realization hit Scarlett like a bolt of lightning. "Oh, how did I get myself into this mess? Why couldn't I have understood this before I went and got myself engage to another man?" Scarlett thought to herself.

She threw off Jackson's hand and hiked up her dress as she ran towards the back of the church.

"Jackson, I'm sorry. I can't do this." Scarlett could hear the shocked gasps of the guests at her wedding. Scarlett grabbed Rhett's arm and dragged him out of the church.

"Please tell me you have your carriage."

"Yes, at your service Mrs…. What is it nowadays?" Rhett asked with a chuckle. He helped her into the carriage and got in next to her. "Where to miss?"

"Hush, Rhett! I don't care. Please just drive," Scarlett pleaded.

The two drove through town in complete silence. Passersby gave the couple happy waves thinking the two were a newlywed couple. When they left the city behind them Rhett stopped the carriage so the horse could rest. He helped her out of the carriage.

Scarlett could tell by the look on Rhett's face he was about to give her one of his nasty comments. Scarlett wanted to stop him before he could make her mad. She grabbed Rhett by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him on the lips. Scarlett smiled to herself; she could tell she had caught him by surprise.

Rhett's mind was reeling. He could not believe that she had started kissing him. He tangled his hands in her hair and tried to bring her closer to him. He started to kiss her neck and nibble on her earlobes. Rhett was thrilled when he heard her sighing his name. Rhett was disappointed when he could feel her pulling away.

Scarlett was overwhelmed with the feeling that she wanted to slap Rhett across the face. Not for the kiss, she had started it after all; but for the fact that he had disappeared for a year and a half.

"Rhett, where have you been? That was a very difficult time for me and you just left without so much as a goodbye," she said quietly.

"I had an emergency in London I had to attend to. I've never told you goodbye before I have always come and gone as I pleased."

"No, Rhett. You might not come and say a proper goodbye but you always let me know in some roundabout way when you are leaving town and when you might be coming back. I really could have used your friendship after Frank passed away."

Rhett thought about what Scarlett was saying. She was right he did find a way to tell her about his whereabouts but he didn't think she cared or ever paid any attention.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett" he reached out and folded her into his arms. He kissed her on the top of the head.

"Why were you marrying him Scarlett? Is he fantastically wealthy?" Rhett wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question. He didn't think she could be overly in love with him if she ran out on the wedding but he didn't want to compete with yet another man for her affections.

"Well..He had more money than Frank, but not as much money as you. Though I doubt anyone has as much money as you. I was marrying him because I thought you were gone forever and well, I liked him and I was hoping to love him someday."

Rhett didn't know what to think about the fact that she had said she thought he was gone and the fact that it was a factor in her moving on with her life. Rhett started to get angry with her. She could chase Ashley Wilkes for years and love him from afar but she couldn't wait for him.

Scarlett could tell that Rhett's mood had shifted but she couldn't tell exactly why. She hadn't said she loved Jackson, yes she had hoped to but how could he fault her for wanting to love her husband to be. She tried to reach out to hold his hand but he pulled it back. Her feelings were hurt, she was considering telling Rhett about what she discovered this morning at the church but now that he was being cold and distant she didn't know if she wanted to tell him. "Wasn't I worth waiting for?" he asked her barely above a whisper.

Scarlett was at a loss for words. She had never seen him so vulnerable and hurt.

"I thought that you didn't think I was worth all of the trouble I always seem to be causing you. I thought maybe you found some woman who wasn't always so difficult, who didn't think she was in love with another man and you decided to marry her."

Rhett wondered what she meant by thought she was in love. Have her feelings for Ashley change? Has she come to her senses and realize that the two had nothing in common and would never be happy?

"Scarlett I have wanted you longer than I wanted any woman and I've waited longer for you than any woman. If I didn't think you were worth it I would have disappeared a long time ago, I'm not all that fond of Atlanta you know. I was going to propose to you before I left for London but I figured you just would have told me no. I even bought you a ring while I was gone."

Rhett pulled the small box out of his coat pocket. Scarlett opened the box and saw the most beautiful emerald and diamond ring. Personally, Rhett thought the ring was to ostentatious but he knew Scarlett would love it.

"Rhett, I probably would have said yes or you would have convinced me to say yes, but it would have been for the wrong reasons."

"You would have married me for my money."

Scarlett couldn't tell for sure if Rhett had meant that as a statement or a question.

"Yes, Rhett, I would have married you for the money and I'm glad you didn't propose because we wouldn't have been in love when we got married if you had asked me then."

Rhett's head started to spin; she couldn't mean that she loved him now, could she? Scarlett watched Rhett's face as he pondered what she had just said. She could see his face light up with the possibility that Scarlett loved him. She took a deep breath and confessed to him what she only came to realize that very morning. She briefly remembered her old plan of getting Rhett to confess his love her so that she could hold it over his head, she hoped that he wouldn't do that to her.

"Rhett, I love you," she cast her eyes down to the ground. She couldn't bring to look at him if he had that mocking look on his face.

Rhett made a whooping noise, picked Scarlett and swung her around. He planted another kiss on her lips. Scarlett wondered if everyone was lucky enough to feel the electricity coursing through when they were kissing their perfect match.

"Rhett, I'm going to faint," she whispered when the kiss became too intense for her.

"Get used to it. I'm going to make you want to faint for the rest of your life," he chuckled as he reclaimed her lips. Rhett pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"I never said yes."

"Must I fall to my knee?" Rhett dropped to one knee and held Scarlett's hand. "Darling, I love you. Please marry me."

"Oh, well you have already thoroughly ruined my reputation, so I suppose I will have to marry you," she teased.

"I ruined your reputation? I was merely a bystander; you ran out of your own free will, my pet."

"How am I ever going to be able to show my face around town?"

"You'll do it as Mrs. Rhett Butler. People are going to think that is more unforgivable than jilting a fiancé."

"We will just have to make them pea green with envy with our love and of course our money."

Rhett laughed, she's already making plans for my ill-gotten gains.

"Scarlett, let's go to the courthouse in Jonesboro and get married today. It seems like a great waste to not put that dress to good use today."

"You don't think it is bad luck to get married in a dress I was supposed to marry someone else in do you?"

"No, I think we've had all the bad luck we are going to have in this life."

They climbed into the carriage and drove towards Jonesboro.


End file.
